


A million little stars

by hear_me_brightroar



Series: Jaithur drabbles, works, and one-shots [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jaime Lannister, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, gay arthur dayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hear_me_brightroar/pseuds/hear_me_brightroar
Summary: Jaime and Arthur are alone in the White Tower, reminiscing as the stars twinkled down on them.





	A million little stars

**Author's Note:**

> fic inspired by bastille's million pieces.

“I’ve always wanted to visit Dorne,” Jaime said quietly in the White Tower late at night, candles barely illuminating the room, but left a faint orange haze. Although the stars shining down on them were good enough. The other sworn brothers where elsewhere, leaving the two young knights alone.

Arthur laughed from where he sat at the white table, a soothing noise, “It’s a very pretty place, me and my sister, Ashara, we would always play outside, we were so little then, so little problems,” he finished, a fond smile at his lips from the memory of his sister. “What’s Casterly Rock like?”

Jaime perked up, he could talk about home, something that wasn’t too appreciated in Aerys’ court, as he grew more paranoid by the day. “It’s magnificent, on a cloudy day, you couldn’t see the top of the castle, almost as if it could touch the god’s themselves.”

Arthur fiddled with his jerkin, eventually letting it fall to the floor, leaving him in only a tunic, his face flushed in the humid heat. “Tell me more of the rock, please?”

Jaime smirked, “As you command, Ser.”

Arthur rolled his eyes but let the Lannister continue.

“When I was a boy, around 7 or 8, my sister would dare me to jump off the cliffs, I was reckless and foolish back then,” he could hear Arthur muttering to himself that not much had changed and he couldn’t hold back laughter from that.

“Come now, how did you explain to your father after that happened?” Arthur urged him too continue.

“I didn’t have to, when I was busy jumping, Cersei, she told father on me. He went on this big spiel to me about how,” he imitated lord Tywin’s voice, “ _Lannisters don’t act like fools, disgracing the family name, I didn’t raise you to act like a commoner._ ”

Arthur laughed at Jaime’s mocking, even if he shouldn’t have, “You absolute fool, the only person in the seven kingdoms who could do that to Tywin Lannister and get away with it.”

“Sometimes I wonder if I still can, he’s not the happiest man, as I’m sure you’ve heard.”

“That’s no secret to anyone.”

“I think about how the last time he was happy with anything I had ever done is when you knighted me,” Jaime looked back, a bittersweet memory.

“After I defeated the Smiling Knight and the Kingswood Brotherhood, aye, I remember clearly, you fought skilfully that day.”

Jaime scoffed, “Nothing compared to you, the great sword of the morning, what was it the Smiling Knight said to you?”

“ _It’s that white sword of yours, I want_ , I remember him saying, I eventually gave it to him.” Arthur said, solemnly.

Jaime recalled how he knelt on that field, battered but still courageous, Dawn resting on his shoulder and Arthur’s enchanting tones as he knighted the boy, and helped the man stand up. He also remembered Arthur telling him how all knights must bleed and that it was a sign of their devotion, wise words from the older man, Jaime thought.

“A long time ago, that was. It seems as if everything is more complicated, more scheming and treachery.”

“Sometimes… it may be necessary,” Arthur said vaguely, not expanding upon what he meant.

The Knight walked over to Jaime and sat beside him, taking comfort in the other man’s presence.  It seemed as if he could be himself in front of Jaime, and not the unbreaking warrior and honourable knight to the public, as how could one be honourable listening to a man rape his wife and do nothing? He knew it was wrong, every fibre of his being screamed at him to gut the king, but he daren’t say those thoughts aloud, else he would most likely be dead before the morning.

“Are you alright? You seem deep in thought,” Jaime asked gently, subconsciously leaning into the other man, yet he didn’t mind.

Arthur nodded, not trusting his mouth, sometimes he wished he could just leave, leave and take everyone that mattered to him away, Rhaenys… Elia… Jaime, even if he found it hard to admit, but he felt more than friendship to the man, more than companionship. In times like these, he took in Jaime’s features, his curved nose, his emerald green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, his sun-kissed hair which had a slight wave if you ran your hand through it, his lips always tugged upwards, permanent lazy smirk on his face. He had a light freckling on his cheeks, only visible if you stared long enough, one of his more endearing qualities, Arthur noted.

Jaime felt at peace beside Arthur, like he was meant to be there, even if the knight was being vague, it still didn’t particularly annoy him, he stayed still as he listened to the Dornishman’s steady breathing and heartbeat, seeing his chest rise, up and down. Jaime looked at the man’s hands, calloused in all the right places for a knight, and larger than his own, made for each other, practically. He tentatively moved his hands and laid it on Arthur’s own, waiting for the other man to push away in disgust, yet it never happened, quite the contrary. He held Arthur’s left hand in his right, letting the feeling sink in, a feeling he always wanted and yearned for, but had never quite grasped fully until now.

“You’re staring,” Arthur murmured gently, his voice soft and fond.

Jaime smiled faintly, “Maybe the thing I’m staring at is pretty,” he said eventually, his voice cracking as he said so, like he was a young boy.

“People usually say that to the person they are married too, or else it’s improper, and I don’t particularly take you for an improper man, Jaime Lannister.”

“Kingsguard can’t get married, remember?” Jaime quipped.

Arthur shook his head, leaning into Jaime, “No,” He said tenderly, “But we can do this,” he pressed his lips against Jaime’s own, letting the younger man fall onto the bed, letting him down as tenderly as his words.

Jaime reciprocated the kiss, his hand grabbing a tuft of Arthur’s hair, feeling whole, feeling complete. He accidentally bit Arthur’s lip but the knight only laughed it off, his eyes twinkling like the star of his house.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
